In dispensing materials such as coatings, saturants and the like into substrates, it is the usual practice to employ a dispensing head, comprised of a chamber into which the material to be dispensed is introduced and from which it is emitted through one or more apertures in the wall of the chamber.
Typical of such apparatus are dispensing heads which dispense foams, colorants, glues, and the like, onto the surface, or into the interior, of such materials as glass mats, boards, and the like.
Frequently, it is desired to dispense such materials in irregular patterns or in differing quantities across the substrate. For example, it may be desirable to alter the path laid down by the material dispensed by dispensing the material in a first path and then in a second path laterally displaced from the first path. For such purposes, there is needed a method of curtailing or eliminating flow from selected apertures in the dispensing heads.
The apparatus of this invention provides a means for doing so.